Obscure: Near The End
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: Travel with all new characters as the learn the dangers of the new plant that turns people into fairytale monsters.
1. Nearing the End

Obscure

**Chapter One**

On one of his fingers he twirled around a ring of keys as he waited for a good friend of his to exit the dorm room they had lived in. His black hair cut nicely on his head and he stood in the doorway waiting patiently. On him at the moment was a black T-shirt with a random sarcastic phrase and some blue jeans to go along with it to make him match. The jeans had a hole purposely made where the right knee was. Around his neck hung a pentacle on a silver chain.

From inside the apartment was a girl around his age too. They were going to visit some other friends at their dorm room because they heard that there was something interesting going around the school.

This girl was a little shorter than the male. She had black hair that had been straightened and looked a little sleek to give it a blue look. She was wearing a hot pink shirt mostly covered by a black jacket she had on since it was cold outside to her. She had on some tight jeans since they were going to a party later and she wanted to look her best.

From inside the room the man at the door heard the girl. "Alright Jacob, you don't have to wait any longer."

The male put on a small smile. "Who said I was getting bored Krystal."

These two were Jacob and Krystal and had been friends ever since High School. They both also practiced the same religion meaning they were both in Wicca. They both held the principal of their religion high but at the same time they believed in the reality of things.

As the two headed out in the hall they noticed it was unusually empty especially at this time of day. People were usually running through the halls chasing each other for stolen items and what not but for some reason no one was there; nobody but Jacob and Krystal. They looked around the place to see if there were any signs of people.

"Hmm that's weird, usually people are outside in the halls right about now," Jacob said taking a couple of steps forward.

"Good job noticing the emptiness," Krystal said with small giggle.

"Haha," Jacob said with sarcasm before walking forward a little more. "It's just so weird that this place is as empty as it is."

Krystal began to think to herself and looked around. "Maybe we can find something about the party, probably people heard about it and then everyone went to it."

"I doubt it," Jacob said as he looked around also. "Mary told me to keep the information secluded because they didn't want too many people going around the school and getting the place too packed."

Krystal just shrugged it off and when she looked at the door to the stairwell she noticed something was growing on the door. It was a purple flower with a black spore in the middle that seemed to call out to her. "Is that… a flower? It's not from around here," she said aloud.

"What flower?" Jacob asked coming up from behind making Krystal practically jump out of her clothes.

"That one!" Krystal slapped Jacob's head on the back and then pointed to it. "It looks like one I studied in biology from the Africa area. Can't remember what the text book said about it though."

As Krystal was thinking Jacob went to the flower and started to inspect it. As he did some of the spores shot out as if it were a defensive reaction. When Jacob was about to say something he breathed in the spores and suddenly passed out.

"Jacob!" Krystal ran over toward him and the same happened to her. The flower shot the spore into her face and she too passed out onto the floor.

Jacob woke up on the floor outside in a forested area that was very foggy. He looked around and by his feet was a red baseball bat. Picking it up Jacob looked around for anyone who might've lost the baseball bat and sadly he couldn't find anyone that would have.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness of the wooded area. He didn't get a reply at first but then he heard some groaning not too far away.

When Jacob found the source of the groaning he saw Krystal getting off the ground while holding a hockey stick in her hands. It had seemed that someone moved them from where they were in the dorms to some forest area. Those flowers must've been used to drug them also so they wouldn't wake up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jacob asked from behind holding the baseball bat.

Krystal looked at him and blinked her eyes twice before responding. "Yeah… what the hell happened?"

"I don't know…" Jacob said looking around the woods. "Let's get going though… we should figure out where we are."

They followed the only made trail since they didn't want to get lost in the woods and found it led to some area with a large flower in the centered at the base of a tree. Standing on the petals of the giant flower was a girl a bit younger than them looking down at the ground and swaying a bit. She had a red coat on along with a red skirt. Below the coat was a blue and white plaid shirt. Brown hair covered her face and she looked downward in the direction of the two.

For a second they stood and looked at her, and then Jacob looked at the girl closer. "Is that my sister?" he asked Krystal.

Krystal looked closely with him at the girl and nodded. "It looks a lot like her but what the hell is she doing out here in a place like this?"

"Sophia!" Jacob called out to the girl ignoring Krystal's question. The girl didn't reply at all.

When Jacob began to run toward Sophia she back away and started to go inside the flower. "Belong to my beauty won't you?" the little girls voice rang out as the two now ran after her. When they arrived the petals had curled up and along with them the entrance to the way the girl had gone.

"Shoot, she's gone," Krystal said as the two arrived.

Jacob stopped and looked around the flower and at the petals very closely. "There has to be a way inside," Jacob said.

"Well I'm no good at things like this so you're on your own," Krystal said looking around the wooded area. "But if you do need my help let me know."

There were six petals he could see, red, brown, yellow, pink, green, and yellow. Jacob started think to himself and then looked at the petals again before poking the red one. It floated down to the ground with ease and he smiled to himself.

"She wanted us to look at beauty and to create beauty you need three main colors so you can make any of them," Jacob said before tapping the blue and yellow petals watching them fall with ease like the red. The others now fell with them revealing the entrance to the area within. But once the looked into they saw half of someones body crawling toward them. It was missing the bottom half but they could tell it was their friend Strife.

"Where is my other half!? I need my other half!?" Strife called out before dispersing into millions of little black spores.

"Wha-wha-wha-what the hell was that!?" Jacob asked hiding behind Krystal holding the baseball bat firm.

"I don-" Krystal started before a large body hit her from within the floor making her fall over. When her looked at it the head was crushed inward but she knew it was another of their friends named Yairi.

Jacob kicked the body off and looked back at the entrance to see some weird thing emerge from within. It had a human body but the mouth was made to look like a giant flower with three huge petals opening up with sharp teeth ready to eat.

"This isn't right…" Krystal said before a white light flashed before their eyes.

With that Jacob woke up in the mens bathroom and looked around to where he was. "What the hell… happened?" Jacob asked aloud looking around the dorms male bathroom.


	2. Party Gone Wrong

Obscure

**Chapter Two**

A car pulled up to a bustling frat house on the college campus where a large part was occurring. It was an old rickety car, probably the first car they had ever had so they could get around on a cheap dime without having to worry too much on the costs. It still moved and supposedly that's what counted in a car even in these late teenage years.

Out of the car stepped a tall male with short, spiked, blond hair that didn't seem to stand tall on the head as he stood tall from the ground. On his upper body was a black jacket since it was a bit chilly outside and a plain white shirt underneath it. His lower body was decorated with long jeans, one of the pockets seemed to have a chain dangling from it.

From the passengers side came out a female a bit shorter than the male but still just as effective as him. She had shoulder length hair that was dyed black and had purple streaks going through it to give her a punk-like look. Her upper body was covered by a dark, purple shirt and also fish net gloves with holes cut through for the fingers to be inserted through. On her lower body were black and purple trip pants that reached down to her shoes, decorated nicely with chains all around them.

"Heh, looks like the party has just started," the male said with a grin.

"Party hasn't started till you've had a drink Richard, and you know that," the female said with a small grin as she started for the fraternity house.

The male, which was Richard, only let a smirk cover his face as he started to follow the female. "Well Mary, I remember you saying you just wanted to come to get something off your mind."

With slight hesitation the female, Mary, turned to Richard with small anger showing in her facial expression. "I'd rather not think about it."

Richard laughed as they were approaching the doors to the party. "Come on Mary, what's been bugging you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she responded with a small sigh afterwards. Mary was lying of course, she usually had something on her mind but she didn't want to talk about it since it might've been a premonition to her de to the fact she was apart of Wicca. The dreams were her and Richard in some forest that was very dark and covered in weird, black plants. The last thing she remembered though was some bright light.

"Anyway, you think Jacob and Krystal have shown up yet?" Mary asked as she knocked on the door.

"Nah, they're usually later than us," Richard said waiting by the door with her.

He door opened revealing a large, muscular man with a T-shirt that was black with yellow writing that said "STAFF" on it. In his hands was a baseball bat and he just looked the two of them up and down. The man with the staff shirt let out a sound of scorn and disgust while looking at them before closing the door.

"You and you're bimbo leave the party, don't need your kind here," the man said.

Mary frowned, and Richard got angry before banging on the door. "Hey, you don't need to speak to a lady like that."

"Forget it Richard," Mary said rolling her eyes. "They just aren't worth the effort."

"Well a free drink is," Richard said before walking around toward the back of the house. Mary quietly followed behind him and looked around.

From the back there was a small rooftop the two could reach if they could climb onto something before then. Random amounts of broken wood and small blood stains from previous brawls were around the cemented back entrance. There was a little bench near a rear door entrance that happened to be blocked by another staff t-shirt wearer from inside. Across from the building was an empty dumpster that seemed moveable.

Richard moved to the dumpster and started to slide it with ease toward the rooftop they were going to climb onto. He was glad he had worked out those years before and this helped him move large objects around for personal gain, such as this. When he was done he smiled seeing that it was easy to get inside now.

"Looks like you really want to get me that drink huh?" Mary said with a small smile.

"Well, have to be nice sometimes," Richard said climbing onto the dumpster and then helping Mary up onto the rooftop with him. When they spotted a nearby window they entered it.

This led to a room that looked like a tiny study for one person to be able to do some small research. There were two chairs incase probably two people were working on one project together, a couple of bookcases arranged for easy movement around the area, and there were pictures of old historical people hanging around the room.

Right when they went through the window they started to hear weird sounds from inside the halls of the fraternity house that sounded like people screaming and things breaking around the place.

"Think they know we made it in?" Richard said with a giggle.

Mary shook her head. "No… something is not the same right now…" she said before grabbing a plank of wood lying on the wall nearby. Richard picked up a hockey stick that happened to be lying by the door leading into the houses hall.

When they felt ready they walked out into the hall and looked around. The place seemed deserted but there were flower pots broken on the ground, tables turned over, even pictures and portraits thrown to the ground. The noise had faded into a chilling silence which scared the two but forced them to want to look around the area some more.

From the end of the hall burst out a girl with half of her right arm ripped off. The wound was covered by a white cloth that seemed to stop the bleeding a bit. Her brown hair seemed to be stained crimson by blood covering some of her face that was covered with fear.

"No, you both have to get out of here!" The girl screamed at the two leaning against the door she came through.

"What is goi-" Richard started to ask but was cut off by a loud bang. The door behind the girl crushed down onto her s some fat monster stood upon it. He had one eye that seemed to be the only way he could see, but it was the only soft feature of its body. The mass of monster seemed fat but was completely made of muscle it seemed. One arm looked fine but the other was blotted with muscle making it seem like a living bat it could swing around. The middle of the body was extremely bulging with muscle as it continued down to its massive legs and abnormally tiny feet. This was known as a Goliath.

The girl struggled underneath the frame as the huge monster stood on it making her let out horrid cries and wheezing sounds. He body eventually exploded under the wait making her head drop down and her insides scatter around the hallway near her body.

"What the fuck is that?" Mary asked holding the plank of wood close to her, waiting for the Goliath to spot her.

"I don't know, but we better hope it doesn't see us," Richard said trying to work his way to another doorway.

They weren't fast enough as the monster spotted them and started to waddle toward them. Richard ran at it with the hockey stick and Mary followed slowly behind him getting ready to fight the thing off. Richard whacked it across the head but right after was slammed into the wall by the baseball bat like arm making it crack behind him. Mary took the chance to hit the beast in the eye to blind it hopefully; the strategy worked well. As Goliath backed away in pain trying to see again Richard stood himself and kicked the monster hard. It sent it back into the stairwell that was behind it making it tumble downward until it eventually burst into some weird black spores.

"The thing… was huge…" Mary said panting from fear and anxiety.

"I'm not waiting around to see if another comes," Richard said, as if unharmed, and started down back to the door he was going to go into. He found it electronically locked. "Dammit, we can't get in!"

"Move," Mary said pushing him aside and pulling out her miniature computer. She plugged it up to the lock and started pressing random keys working with it. "I made a hacking system on this thing so I could get into the teachers databases. Need to cheat so grades stay high." Mary finished and the lock disarmed opening the door.

"I'm more useful than people think," Mary said with a small wink.

"I've known," Richard said with a smile before walking in, Mary following him.


	3. A Clash with Goliaths

Obscure

**Chapter Three**

Another car pulled up, this one parked next to Richards with ease and the people didn't emerge until after a minute or two. Out from the Drivers side emerged a male with a horrified look, and from the passengers came a female with a slight expression of hesitation on her body.

The male was tall, past six feet tall and very muscular. He wore a camo button shirt that was long-sleeved over a white tank top that defined his chest area. Below that were some camo colored jeans that gave anyone the impression that he seemed to like or had served the military. His hair was buzzed cut completing the military look he had going on.

The female was a bit different looking then him since she didn't exactly want to be in the military. She had on a short sleeved, black and silk buttoned shirt over a bright pink shirt that had shorter sleeves than the black one. She wore jeans that were tight around her legs and seemed to shiver with them too. On her right hand was a ring that had a pentacle upon it. Her hair was shoulder length, straight and blonde which blinded well with her make up.

"Terin… what's that stuff on the window?" the male asked the female without moving his face from the fraternity house.

The female, who was Terin, said in a scared voice, "I think it's blood Strife, but you should know since you were in the military."

The male, Strife, nodded as he looked around the area for something that seemed at least slightly alive. "I don't think anyone is left here Terin, but we should check just in case someone needs our help."

"I hope someone is here to make our efforts worthwhile…" Terin said getting up behind Strife.

They headed for the front door but Strife stopped a bit from it. On the ground was a bloodied body wearing a T-shirt. He could barely make out the words "STAFF" on the shirt but he easily noticed the red baseball bat in the mans hands. He ripped it out from the mans hand and handed it to Terin. "I can handle whatever is here with my hands, you'll need a weapon to help yourself," he said with a smile. She nodded and grinned.

They reached the door and went inside from there. It was cold and quiet giving the place a heavy atmosphere. They took a couple of steps forward and then heard something like a plant growing behind them. When Strife turned to look he saw what he believed were black spores surrounding and blocking exit through the door.

"What the hell?" Strife asked heading for the spores. As soon as he got close some shot at his face making him fall backward in fright.

"Strife!" Terin jumped down toward him and looked him over. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Strife said wiping off his face and taking in some small breathes. "The shit just stung my nostrils."

"Let's not try that again," Terin said helping Strife up from the ground.

"Yeah, let's not," Strife said with a small sigh.

Strife began leading again and the two wound up in a small corridor that was leading to a dark room where photographs developed. When they were near the end the wall was pen into two large holes as two Goliaths rammed through into the room eyeing down Terin and Strife. The two monsters waddled at them ready to attack.

Terin went over and beat one of the Goliaths in the back of it's legs with the red, aluminum bad hearing it cling as if it had hit a wall with all that muscle there. Strife had run over to a table where a tazor had been sitting, probably for the protection of a girl that might've gotten rapped at parties like this. He pointed it at the other Goliath that Terin wasn't attacking and the electric current shot from it and into the monsters eye. It let out a scream of horror as the eye exploded from the electricity and the head eventually caught on fire making the Goliath break into spores.

As the other Goliath aimed its attention at Strife Terin took the moment to strike back. She shoved forward with the bat and kept shoving without stopping. The Goliath let out a small scream as the bat finally shoved through all the muscle and through the other end. With a battle cry Terin kicked the monster off and before it could hit the ground it broke into the spores.

"Well I guess I'll keep the tazor since you enjoy the bat so much," Strife said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up, it was to save our damn lives," Terin said marching onward. "Plus you're lucky I know this place inside out. I've been everywhere on campus and I know how to get to a nice cellar where people might be hiding."

Terin was great with navigating around areas she had recently been to and could tell you a place inside out without ever being wrong on what direction they were going. She was excellent at navigating around areas which were hard to follow which helped them out.

They walked to the dark room and Terin tried to open the door but found it locked. She pouted and looked at Strife, and he smiled and walked to the door raising his foot. He kicked it down with one single kick showing that he had some strength, which was as helpful as Richards.

The two walk inside and looked around at photographs that were hanging on clotheslines hung from clothespins. It was weird that some of the photos seemed to be nothing but of pitch black nothing and others just seemed to be of peoples smiling faces. Terin walked over to one of the photos on a table and immediately jumped away.

"Strife, look at this," Terin said pointing to the photo. Strife walked over to the table and looked at it.

The photograph revealed a man in a large black trench coat that barely revealed the black hair and the grey eyes he had. In one hand was a bloodied chainsaw as he looked down at the camera and the other had a young blonde haired girl with her chest cut open held in the other hand. He seemed ready to kill the person holding the camera but there was this sadness that seemed to envelope the man in the photo.

"That's not disturbing at all," Strife said in a sarcastic tone.

Terin rolled her eyes and continued through the room until there was nothing left. The two then exited back into the main entrance and went up the stairwell that was inside the frat house to see if anything was there.

Terin's attention was immediately drawn to a girl that seemed to be crushed under a door. She let a frown decorate her face and kneeled down by the female brushing the hair back on her. Terin then let a tear roll down her cheek.

"What's the matter?" Strife asked standing next to her.

Terin shook her head. "This was a friend of mine, Miranda. Can't believe she died like that," she said with another tear rolling out.

Strife calmly pulled Terin to her feet and put a nearby cloth over Miranda's corpse. "May she rest in peace."

"And be reborn anew," Terin said licking her lips to taste the salty tears.

Strife led the way to a door that had been opened recently and was electronically unlocked. He looked inside and there was a stairwell going down past the first floor. Terin smiled as they looked down the stairwell.

"This one leads to the basement I told you about. Best we go down there and find out if anyone found a place to hide," Terin said with slight happiness, still a bit down from what happened to Miranda.

The two headed slowly down the stairwell hearing faint voices in the background. Once they reached the bottom they found a male and female in the room, both sitting on boxes and now looking at the two of them.

"Oh it's you Mary," Terin said seeming happy that the girl was alive. "Well glad to see you two could make it here."

Richard nodded as he looked at Mary who didn't seem too pleased. "Glad to see that some other people that us could make it here alive, but I think we need to get out of here quickly."

Strife nodded and looked at everyone. "I guess everyone wasn't having a good time like us and just left, so let's split," he said again with sarcasm.

Terin again rolled her eyes until she heard something loud in the room. "What was that?" she asked.

Suddenly four Goliaths burst through the concrete ceiling and landed on the floor of the basement looking at the four of them. Richard and Mary immediately got themselves up grabbed their weapons, the hockey stick and the plank of wood. Terin held her baseball bat as if ready for a pitcher to throw a ball and Strife pulled out the tazor he had getting ready for the worst of things.

Richard was the first one to get involved and bashed one of the Goliaths on the side with the hockey stick making it bleed a little bit. As he did that one of the Goliaths came from the left and swung at him hard making him fall to the ground. As it was about to punch downward on him Strife hit it with the tazor making the head explode into the black spores and then eventually the whole body shattering into the little black things.

As soon as that Goliath was down two of them went into a full rage and rushed at Terin flinging her into a wall. Mary hit one in the back of the head but found that the third one came up beside her after that and picked her up off the floor. Richard, from below, shoved the handle end of the hockey stick up at the Goliath hitting the third in the eye causing it to spew out some black liquid all over him. After that Strife used the tazor once more to make that ones head explode also.

Next up the second Goliath picked Richard up and flung him into Strife making them both collapse onto the floor unconscious. What the two Goliaths didn't expect, however, was Terin and Mary rushing up from behind them. Terin shoved the Bat through this one like the Goliath before and started to twist it mad with rage, ready to end what was happening to all of them. Mary hit the other Goliath with the plank of wood rapidly eventually cause the body to start caving in on itself and blood all over the ground. When they were done the final two shattered into black spores.

"Girl power!" Terin said jokingly looking at the two 'sleeping' on the ground.

Mary shook her head looking at them and said, "I think we just very lucky that there weren't anymore or else we'd have been dead."

"Or worse…" A voice came from the stairwell.


End file.
